Venenum
by Bad Wolf Warren
Summary: Magnus Bane accidentally drunk a love potion that wasn't intended for him by our Clarissa Adele Fray. Magnus/Clary- one-sided Clace


**Summary: Magnus Bane accidentally drunk a love potion that wasn't intended for him by our Clarissa Adele Fray. Magnus/Clary- one-sided Clace **

**A/N: Here we go, this will be my first try at a Magnus/Clary romance. Remember in the books he is BI-SEXUAL. Remember Camille the vampire? I intended this story to be short, sweet, and funny. :) There will be mentions of Magnus/Alec too. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own this idea. **

**Please read and review, tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>X.X.X.X<strong>

**Venenum**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

"All I have to do is to slip this in, Jace's drink?" Clary questioned to a warlock unbelieving. The Warlock rolled his blue eyes impatient at her questions, "Yes and when he drinks it he will fall under your spell." He reassured her. Clary held the small vial of pinkish liquid to her chest. Was she making the right choice? She highly doubt, but it seemed like it's the only way to get the boy she cared about to return her feelings.

"My payment?" The Warlock then asked, his hand sticking out, and Clary nodded her head-"O-Of course," She stumbled, pulling out a hundred dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to the warlock. He took the money eagerly, he then bowed his head to her with a smirk.

"Nice dealing business with you," He then walked away, out of Taki's and into the crowd of people outside. The waitress Kaelie send her a curious look before serving another person. The faeries and pixies were always so curious in other people's lives. Clary took a sip of coffee, before her lips twisted up in a disgusted groan. She had always hated the bitter liquid, where Simon her best friend loved it.

Clary stared at the liquid in her hands still. Should she slip it in? Today? The gang was on their way to the institute for a short visit. Magnus Bane was on his way to check on the eldest Lightwood son since his injury, fighting off a Greater Demon. She sighed heavily, finishing up that damn coffee before walking out of the diner. She hid the love potion in her pocket.

.

.

.

.

Magnus Bane sighed heavily while he once again arrived at the institute to fix one of so many Shadowhunters problems. He was getting rather frustrated. Do they know of any other warlocks other than him? Was he the only one listed in the yellow pages? He almost chuckled at his own thought. The sleeping boy just beside him was sleeping soundly. He was healing rather nicely.

Isabelle and Jace almost never left his side and this caused his heart pinged at this. For the longest he had wish that someone would care for him like they do for their brother. Magnus felt himself very thirsty, and that was when Clary the girl who had caused his life hell (reason for being overworked) came in holding a water bottle with pink liquid in her hands.

Vitamin water, perfect. He thought,

"Thank you, this was what I needed." He snatched the water out of her grip, and her face flashed horror when he twisted opened the lid. She opened her mouth trying to stop him from drinking, but it was already too late. The pinkish liquid slid down his throat warmly, tasting of cherries and something else. Magnus founded himself not thirsty anymore but rather dizzy. His cat-like gaze meet Clarissa Adele Fray wide green eyes, before something hit him like a ton of brinks.

The water clouded most of his senses before it starting to dull down leaving him there frozen. The blood from his body began to sing, and he wondered what the hell was in the water.

"M-Magnus are you okay?" Her voice was tiny, filled with guilt and something else, like she was waiting on something. Magnus eyes reached her's once more and he felt his heart began to speed up a little more faster than normal. He started to notice little things about her a little more clearer, like her voice and the way her lips tilted up when she talk.

He paled even more, and Clary's hand reached his before he snatched it away quickly,

"I-I'm fine, just drained from healing Alexander." He stumbled, pulling himself away from her.

This was the first time Magnus Bane had ever stumble in his life. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him this time.


End file.
